Samurai Warriors: In to the future
by dnangelphil
Summary: Mitsuhide and Nobunaga are fighting and a comet comes and opens a portal to the future. They continue to fight..
1. Chapter 1: In the beginning

**A/N: I do not own the rights to samurai warriors, I only own this story and the game. I do not even own the game that is my sisters lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:In the beginning**

In the beginning Lord Nobunaga Oda began his campaigns to rule over feudal japan around five years in to his campaign one of his most trusted vassal Mitsuhide Akechi betrayed him at Honnouji. This story happens a few months later...

"Ha Ha Ha, This time you can not get away Nobunaga!" said Mitsuhide drawing his sword.

"Ha, Mitsuhide you underestimate me, but fine have it your way!" said Nobunaga also drawing his sword.

They fight not knowing what is happening out side.

"OOH I hope brother is doing ok." says Nobunagas younger sister Oichi.

"I do not care just as long as I get to live and fight in another battle." said Nobunagas vassal Keiji Meada.

"Oh Look in the sky what a wonderful Suisei!" said Oichi giggling.

"Oh Yeah Wonderful." said Keiji not paying the least bit attention.

Meanwhile in the castle...

"Ack Fire You Pyromaniac!" said Mitsuhide backing up a few steps.

"Mu ha ha ha, Yes my nemesis To create you must destroy." Nobunaga said while slashing at Mitsuhide.

While they were fighting behind them a giant portal was forming.

"Ack What is this Nobunaga something you caused?" asked Mitsuhide panicky.

"What!" said Nobunaga turning around " This is none of my doing or my magic."

Quick like a tiger Mitsuhide came in for the killing strike but as he hit Nobunaga the both fell into the portal.

* * *

**Author Note: Dun dun dun, How's that? Please Review and a note Suisei is japanese for comet. Now only if it would tell me what some thing else is. I need a dictionary lol.**


	2. Chapter 2: To the future

**A/N : Do not own the rites to samurai warriors nor do I own the game that is my sisters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Into the Future.**

Pop!

"What happened?" question Mitsuhide worriedly and to no one in particular.

"Guchh..." moaned Nobunaga bleeding profusely from the wound that Mitsuhide gave him earlier.

"Ha ha! I have finally defeated you my nemesis." said Mitsuhide quickly running away shouting, "Ha ha! A new world to rule!"

Later a girl walking down the street spotted Nobunaga dieing.

"Oh my! I must call someone to help." she said quickly getting out her phone and calling the police. "Help! S..someone is laying here in the street dieing!"

"OK, OK stay calm, just tell me where you are and I'll send someone over there to come pick you up." said the dispatch unenthusiastically.

"Oh all right I'm in a alley behind shibuya near a clothes store named Macy's." she said as calmly as possible.

"Ok stay with the man and wait for the ambulance."said the dispatch.

So the girl waited until the ambulance came.

Meanwhile...

"Um... I wonder what language these people are speaking?" pondered Mitsuhide.

"Konichiwa!" said Mitsuhide walking up to a citizen "What language are you speaking?"

"I am speaking English but I can speak Japanese if you want." said the citizen then noticing Mitsuhide's sword said " If I were you I would get rid of that thing as fast as I can." he said pointing at the sword then walking away.

"Oh wait come back I need to know where I am, and what I can by with this." said Mitsuhide showing him his gold while talking.

"Ooh um your um in japan I thought you would know that seeing as your Japanese ha are you drunk or what?" said the citizen "Oh and you can buy a lot stuff with that." said the citizen pointing at the gold. "All though I would go to a bank and get it changed into yen first." he said pointing down the street.

_Ah so that's why this feels so familiar its my own town just different,_ thought Mitsuhide. "What year is it?" he questioned.

"What year is it ha ha man you make me laugh its 2009 what year have you been living in man you look like you came out of 1510 ha ha." the citizen said laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha ha, yea I must be quite drunk not to know what year it is. He he must have been some convention, and some good sake. Well I guess I'll see you some time later then." said Mitsuhide starting to wonder off.

"Just remember to change that gold to yen before you go buy anything alright." said the citizen walking off.

_All right then I'll go to this bank thingy and get this thing he calls yen then get a room at a inn or something._ Thought Mitsuhide while walking away towards the direction the citizen pointed awhile ago.

* * *

**Authors corner: Didn't think I'd get this up this fast did ya huh? Anyway Thanks goes out to my class for being disruptive or I wouldn't have gotten this done in this kind of time, no thanks go to my family besides my sister for proof reading and my parents for being a pain. Please review and enjoy the rest of the story. Which will be out some time tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3: In the past

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, got caught up in school and reading other fictions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own samurai warriors in any shape or form.**

* * *

Chapter 3: In the past.

Once the castle had finally burned to the ground Orichi, and Kiji searched the surrounding area for ether Nobunaga or Mitsuhide.

"Oooh, Where my is brother?" asked Orichi worriedly.

"Ah, I do not know but I suspect that where ever he is he's doing fine." said Kiji while stifling a yawn.

"Ooh, You don't care you just want to have a good fight." said Orichi pouting.

Meanwhile while they were arguing Nobunaga's wife Noh walked up to them and said. "Sister-in-law you should listen to Kiji even if he only wants to have fun."

"Oh, You are right, but how do we know that brother survived?" asked Orichi.

"We'll know when we know and he'll contact us If he did" said Noh "Now come along it's time we got some rest."

Orichi, Kiji, Noh went to Nobunaga's house to sleep for the night.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is short it didn't take me that long to write and I'll get the next one up in a minuet.**


	4. Chapter 4: In Japan

Chapter 4: In Japan

After two hours pacing back and forth in the waiting room a doctor had finally come to see her.

"Um, Excuse me did you come in with that man earlier?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, Why? Is he dead or something?" the girl asked nervously.

"Oh, No no he's fine but we have no idea who he is, he says that he's Nobunaga Oda but, ha ha, that's not possible because he died over five hundred years ago. Anyway He's awake you can go in there and see him." said the doctor walking away giggling.

"Well that's no way to treat a patient who was dieing" she said wile walking behind the doctor to Nobunaga's room. When they walked in Nobunaga was sitting up with the remote to the television in his hand.

"Hum, Ah my savior I need to thank you for finding me and getting me out of that mess, I am in your debt for saving me." said Nobunaga wile putting the remote on the table and trying to get up.

"Oh no you can't get up yet your not fully healed that was a nasty wound you had there, we were surprised you weren't paralyzed." said the doctor running up to stop Nobunaga before he could get up.

"I've had worse and you don't need to worry, I heal fast." said Nobunaga standing up strait, "Now back to you, What's your name you know mine but I don't know what yours is."

"Oh, Well my name is Shiko Kemin and I don't think you want to be in my debt because, well I'm a girl." she said wile trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Well I'm in your debt all the same. Um do you know what year it is? And where we are?" said Nobunaga.

"Oh Well Its the year 2009 and Were in Tokyo, Japan. Does that help?"

"Oh yes very much. I need to know how to get back to my own time can you help?"

"Maybe, but when did you come from?"

"Oh I come from the year 1502 and I had a 'traveling companion' have you seen him he'd have brown hair and dressed in a dorky samurai outfit." said Nobunaga while making quote marks around Traveling companion.

"No I can't say I have but we can look for him, but first I want you to come to my apartment and have a rest and be ready for tomorrow because it's going to be a long day." she said while sighing.

"Well first I need my clothes back, Oh doctor can you get them and my sword." he said.

"Um, We had to confiscate your sword and put it in a safe until such time as necessary to retrieve it."said the doctor earning a piercing glare from Nobunaga "But if you like I can get it along with your other belongings."he said quickly while hurrying out of the room.

While Shiko and Nobunaga waited they discussed there plans on how Nobunaga was going to get back.

"Do you know how you got here?" said Shiko.

"No not really all I remember is a portal opening up behind us and Mitsuhide hitting me in the back and us falling threw." he said.

"Oh well we'll just have to figure out what was going on at that time." she said.

About that time the doctor and his medical staff came in with Nobunaga's clothes and sword.

"O.K. It took me all my authority to get this back so you'd better be thankful." said the doctor as he handed Nobunaga his sword.

"Thank you, do you have a room or something so I can put this on?" Nobunaga asked simi-politely.

"Yes just pull back that curtain and dress behind that." sighed the doctor. "Um, are you sure you want to do this." he said to Shiko.

"Yes I'm very sure that I want to do this, don't worry he's not crazy or anything else."she said.

"OK if you say so, lets go guys." he said to his staff and they left.

A few minuets later Nobunaga came out and said "Where did our friends go?"

"Oh they left are you ready to go?" she said.

"Yeah Um where do you live?" he said.

"Oh he he on the other side of town I guess we'd best get walking if we want to get there by nightfall."she commented starting to walk out the door.

"What you don't have some sort of future invention that allows you to get to your apartment in five seconds." said Nobunaga jokingly while following her out the door.

"No not yet, ha ha"she giggled"and you don't drive in tokyo it's a mess." she said.

"Oh that's why were walking" he said.

"Yep, I guess you have a lot to learn."she said.

"Yea and it looks like I'll have a lot of time to learn it in."

So they walk on to Shiko's apartment not knowing whats happening on the other side of town.

Meanwhile....

Mitsuhide walked into the large building and up to the register.

"Um, I'd like to change this gold into yen or what ever the current currency is." he said to the teller handing her the gold.

"Well first I need to see some Identification or we can write you some travelers checks and you can use them practically anywhere."she said

"OK do that then, I guess."he said. While he was waiting someone walked up behind him so he asked them. "Where are some good apartments for rent?"

The person behind him looked startled he said "Um I don't know um there's some up on the hill that are pretty good and I wouldn't advise you to rent any in town, and If your getting travelers checks they won't do you much good in renting or purchasing real estate."he said.

"OK, um can you delay the request for those checks and make them into yen?"asked Mitsuhide.

"Yes I can and I don't need to see any ID cause it really don't need it"the teller said counting out yen bills for him.

"Thanks, and thank you for telling me that the checks were virtually worthless." said Mitsuhide.

"Your welcome, wait for me outside and I'll introduce you to my land lord."said the stranger.

* * *

**A/N: Yea Its kind of long but still fun. Note I have no idea what I'm talking about with the traveler checks but yea they are kind of worthless.**


End file.
